


Three Frogs and a Carton of Eggs

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, Sendai Frogs, Slice of Life, T rating for a few swear words only, final warning for manga spoiler post time skip, food waste, idk what else to tag, kogane is a bad texter, kyou kei and kogane have an apt together, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Tsukishima, Kyoutani, and Koganegawa share an apartment. Kyoutani makes Tsukishima late to his meeting with Yachi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Koganegawa Kanji & Kyoutani Kentarou, Tsukishima Kei / Koganegawa Kanji / Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Three Frogs and a Carton of Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic that I wrote to cheer myself up at being rejected from a zine 😍 It's not as thoroughly edited as my other work so considered it un-beta'd.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Is Kogane home?”

Tsukishima looked up from his book. He leaned back on the couch and tilted his head to peer into the hallway.

There was no light coming from underneath his roommate’s- and teammate’s- door, but Tsukishima frowned. He looked back to his book and folded the page corner.

“Did you text him?” He asked, as he pulled his own phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah, dumbass never responds...” Kyoutani mumbled, then Tsukishima heard the fridge open. “You hungry?”

Tsukishima finished skimming the recent texts Kyoutani sent to 'The Lillypad' before responding.

_Mad Frog: yo kogane u home_

_Mad Frog: ????_

_Mad Frog: why do u have a phone if u dont use it_

“No, I’m meeting up with Yachi for dinner in a bit.”

Kyoutani replied with a single hum, fridge door closing seconds after, and Tsukishima returned his attention to finishing up the text he’d been writing in their 3-man group chat.

_Saltyshima: kogane respond if ur still alive_

Tsukishima waited a moment for a response, then, after realizing he probably wouldn’t get one any time this decade, switched to the earlier conversation he had with Yachi.

_Tsukishima: Are you sure you don’t want me to come get you? It’s no trouble_

Tsukishima returned to his book, but only got down half a page when his phone dinged.

_Yachi: Just got on the train!! haha :)_

The middle blocker smiled fondly and rose to his feet, tucked the book into his arm as he replied.

_Tsukishima: Alright lol see u soon_

Tsukishima walked into the hallway and entered the first door on his right. The restaurant the two of them were meeting at was just down the block; fifteen minutes by train for Yachi. Assuming they would arrive at the same time, he didn’t bother rushing as he changed into appropriate clothes.

The sound of a door opening caught Tsukishima’s attention. He glanced into the hallway just in time to see Kogane walking past- who, as usual, flushed red at the sight of Tsukishima shirtless.

“Cl-close your door!”

“Kogane, you see me change almost everyday.”

“That- that’s different!”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, but Kogane just continued to stare at him from the door. The middle blocker handled the shirt in his hands the right-way around and as he pulled it over his head, heard footsteps in the hallway.

“D’you lose your phone?”

“No?”

Tsukishima hid his smile when he heard a _thwap_ , no doubt being from Kyoutani smacking the side of Kogane's head.

“Ow, what-”

“For someone that’s always askin’ for people’s numbers, you’re really shit at texting back. You hungry?”

A few seconds passed with no answer, so Tsukishima looked over at them. Kyoutani was leaning against the door frame with one arm, opposite hand on his hip as he waited for an answer.

“I don’t ask for _every_ one’s-”

“You hungry or not?” Kyoutani pushed off the wall, started his retreat back to the kitchen.

“I- a little, I guess...”

Kogane’s voice trailed off as he followed Kyoutani, who was now too far away for Tsukishima to hear his reply clearly.

Tsukishima picked up his wallet off his desk and patted his pockets for his phone before stepping out into the hallway. He took a quick backstep to turn off the light after remembering the note Kyoutani taped to his door last week.

Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, but when the three of them first decided to get an apartment together, Tsukishima learned quickly just how responsible and mature Kyoutani really was.

Well... when he wanted to be.

Tsukishima paused at the end of the hallway, just in time to avoid the egg that went flying past him. He looked to where it splattered on the wall, then at the kitchen. Both Kyoutani and Kogane had gone silent and wide-eyed, and Tsukishima’s gaze shifted to the carton of eggs Kyoutani was holding.

“What-”

“I’ll clean it.”

They spoke at the same time, and Tsukishima sighed. He gently shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket, made his way over to the front door.

“Do I need to ask Tadashi to come babysit again?”

“No, we’ll be fine!”

“ _Again_?”

Tsukishima smirked when his back was to his roommates, slipped on his shoes with one hand leaning against the wall. There was wave of worry in Kogane’s voice and a hint of a growl in Kyoutani’s.

Tsukishima took his lanyard off the key holder. “Don’t waste any more eggs.”

“We won’t!”

Tsukishima turned when Kyoutani didn’t respond, ready to tease him further, but was left speechless when he felt the impact on his chest. He looked down at the egg that Kyoutani had thrown at him.

Kogane’s gasp was heard across the room and when Tsukishima looked up, Kyoutani had a wild smile on his face with the opened carton of eggs in one hand and a second egg in the other.

“You did not just-”

Tsukishima ducked when the second egg was launched from the kitchen. He looked back to where it hit the door, then at Kyoutani.

“Are you fucking serious? I’m leaving for a meeting with-”

Tsukishima wasn’t able to duck this time, instead, barely had enough time to lift an arm to stop the third assault from hitting his face.

The middle blocker took a deep breath. He returned his lanyard to the key holder and toed off his shoes.

“You think this is funny?”

“Kyou, I think you should stop now.”

When Tsukishima turned around, he saw Kogane’s hand on Kyoutani’s forearm. He started approaching them and in Kyoutani’s haste to grab another egg, ended up dropping the entire carton on the floor.

“ _Shit_ -”

He ran to the other side of the island, but Tsukishima was faster. He pulled Kyoutani back by the hood of his sweatshirt and both of them ended up falling to floor.

Not only did all of the eggs get wasted, but so did Tsukishima later that night when Kogane revealed he had livestreamed the egg wrestling on their team’s official Instagram account.

**Author's Note:**

> Who gave Kogane access to the Instagram account ???
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading !!! Kudos and comments make my heart go wee woo. I would love to continue this Sendai Froggy Apt AU if there's enough interest :)
> 
> Support fic writers! [Consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed!!](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1303091672423829504?s=20) I would appreciate it a lot!! I love QRTS especially 😍😍


End file.
